The Split Path Idea
Towers will most likely have a Tier 5 in BTD6, they need to keep it interesting. But, I have also compromised a new plan. I call it the Tier Split Strategy. Towers still have two paths, but upon reaching either T4 upgrade, you can take the normal route (Like Triple Darts to SMFC), or a secondary Tier 5 accessible from both paths, but depending on if you took the left or right Tier 3, it will do something different and unique. EXAMPLE: Dart Monkey's Split Tier 5- Dart Stream (IDK, not going to be the actual thing). Lets say this increased his fire rate to a Super Monkey. If you went Triple Darts, maybe he'll fire three streams of darts. But if you went Juggernaut, he'll have a secondary Juggernaut attack alongside the stream at 1/4 fire rate instead of firing three streams of weaker darts. New 'Notations': 5/0, 5/1. 5/2, 0/5, 1/5, 2/5, 4/S/0, 4/S/1, 4/S/2, 0/S/4, 1/S/4, 2/S/4. (Keeping them like this, Logo. Awaiting your response before doing so). Upgrade Paths Would Now Look Like This: Zathus' Upgrades Dart Monkey Path 1 (Juggernaut is still Tier 4) Juggernaut Catapult Mk II: Spiked balls become 20% larger, deal 2x damage to M.O.A.B-Class, and have a 10% chance to stun hit bloons. Cost: 2300. Appearance Change: The thing is now a full-on mechanized trebuchet, with the spiked balls being darker, and having a Z.O.M.G's skull on them. This moves with the supposed rotation of the ball while hurdling through the air. Path 2 (Super Monkey Fan Club is moved to Tier 5) New Tier 4- Dart Monkey Unions: For every Dart Monkey in range of each other pop 1 extra bloon per 2 Dart Monkeys in range. Cost: 3000. Appearance Change: Dart Monkeys get white war paint below their eyes. Split Upgrade Rain of Darts (Yeah, it's not actually Dart Stream): Throws darts into the air instead of straight at bloons. These actually stay on the track and act as a road spike that will disappear after three seconds, and will not disappear after popping a bloon. It's like that Spiked Wall agent, but you can get passed it, and it pops 1 layer off of the same bloon every 0.6 seconds after it first gets hit, so its not infinite popping power (again, so you can get past it). He also throws 2x faster. (This exact description is not possible to achieve, as it will always have one of the two properties listed below, depending on the path of upgrades you chose. This is just a basic run-down, as with all other towers' split upgrades) Cost: 4000. If you went down Path 1, he throws Spiked Balls instead of darts. These pop 2 layers initially, and last 5 seconds instead of 3. If you went down Path 2, he throws 3 darts into the air at a time. Appearance Change: He looks like a recolored SMFC monkey, but with a black hood and cape. Going into the split from Path 1 gives him a pouch of Spiked Balls slung over his shoulder on his back. Path 2 gives him the 0/3 Dart Monkey's headband. Tack Shooter Path 1 (Ring of Fire is still Tier 4) Ring of Wrath: Occasionally a small fireball projectile will come off of the fire ring, flying out 2x farther than the range. It pops 1 extra layer, and sets bloons on fire if they touch it (the fireball, not the base attack). Cost: 2200. Appearance: The machine becomes black with a flaming skull on top. The lava is below the skull symbol. Path 2 (Blade Maelstrom is still T4, but the ability is transferred to Tier 5). New Blade Maelstrom: Blades come out a lot faster in the abilities' spiral pattern, but only to the edge of the range. They also have an increased pierce. Cost: Same. Blade Vortex: Just gets the ability, renamed 'Blade Vortex'. However, due to the mandatory price increase, I'll just say that it fires out, I don't know, 50 more blades during the ability? Cost: 3300. Appearance Change: Instead of orange, the top is bright blue. Split Upgrade Laseragram: Instead of firing blades or fire waves, shoots out six lasers (in a hexagon shape) that fire out to the edge of the map. Fire rate is crippled to a 2.4 second cooldown, but each beam acts as a Ray of Doom blast until they vanish 3 seconds later. That is when the cooldown starts, once the lasers disappear. Cost: 2800. If you went down Path 1, the lasers burn bloons running through them, like a Burny Stuff Mortar. This is a lot more consistent than the Ring of Wrath's fireballs, but when it comes to just popping bloons naturally, it falls short in comparison on accuracy. If you went down Path 2, it fires out Blade Vortex/Maelstrom ability spirals at double range. This compensates for the lack of DoT that the Path 1 split has. Appearance Change: A red hexagon shaped machine with a wide barrel on each of its six sides. Various orange lights flicker on top. A prism spins while the lasers are active. If you went down Path 1, there are small lighters in front of the laser barrels, extending from underneath them (Like a modern day, real-world flamethrower). The lasers also have a long burst of fire inside of them too. Path 2 gives pretty much fills in all open space with a blade shooter, and that's pretty much it. Sniper Monkey Path 1 (Cripple M.O.A.B is still T4) Death Wish-Sealed Fate: Increases layer damage to 24. Shots not only immobilize M.O.A.B-Class temporarily, they outright cripple them permanently. After being shot, the M.O.A.B-Class now moves 5% slower after the stun ends. This stacks up easily, effectively making the blimp useless after 20 shots on the same blimp. Cost: 33000. Appearance Change: The precision laser thing on the rifle becomes red, and the Sniper Monkey's weird bush clothes become darker, and he gets a much larger scope on his gun. Path 2 (Supply Drop is still Tier 4, and the ability stays. Yes, some towers do get their abilities still at Tier 4, and like this one, get a SECOND ability at Tier 5). Call and Command: Second ability. Calls in two Apache Dartship helicopters that fly across the map horizontally evenly spaced from the middle, then fly through vertically. They can only attack straight forward, however. Cooldown: 40 seconds. Cost: 21500. Appearance: Gets a headset over the black bush clothes. Also gets a yellow General rank symbol on his backpack. Split Upgrade Sentry Commando: Replaces his old sniper rifle with a scope-mounted sentry machine gun. This tears through bloons rapidly, having a near continuous fire rate. There are no projectile aesthetics: Just an indefinite yellow blast from the barrels, and the popping of bloons miles away. However, after firing for 6 seconds, it must take 0.75 seconds to reload. Each bullet does 2 layer damage, however. If it focuses on a Ceramic Bloon, it would take only 1 second to crush. He rapidly swings the barrel back and forth, so it won't hit the same bloon every time, but just like a regular Sniper Monkey, he can't miss bloons entirely. Going down Path 1 and buying this upgrade would mean that this thing focuses on M.O.A.B-class bloons. If a blimp is on screen, it's destruction is priority over all else, even if he's set to First. The immoblization is now occasional, happening randomly instead of guaranteed if you stuck to the usual Tier 5/Tier 4. Path 2 would remove the Supply Drop ability (you would have it by then), and instead replace it with Berserk ability. Upon activating this ability, all towers within a 0/2 Super Monkey radius get a bonus in all stats by 20% for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Appearance: Reverts to a 0/0 Monkey appearance, but gets a much more complicated, dual-grip Sentry Machine Gun in front of him that has two long clips of ammunition that slowly get chewed up while he fires. Once the reload begins, he straps more bullets into it, then proceeds to begin firing again. These take a RIDICUOUSLY long time to make. More will be added. Magic's Upgrades Glue Gunner Path 1 Fluoroantimonic Acid Dissolver At -35 in the ph scale, Fluoroantimonic Acid stands at the top of the most dangerous acids' list. It melts through bloons, taking away 3 layers every 8 milliseconds. It also affects blimps but has the 4/x effect. Price- (You're not gonna die) 23000. Path 2 Glomber Strike Speed is tripled. Ability- (Keeps both) Glomber Strike- Calls in Glue Bomber Dartships (Glombers). They Strike the bloons with Ultra-Stick Hyper Glue Limited EditionTM which glues them to their places. Even blimps are affected by this. The glue strike lasts for 5 seconds. After this, the glue on the bloons starts exploding. The damage is 12 layers. No AoE. CD- 90 Seconds Price- (Death) 43000. Split Upgrade Supersonic Puncture If you chose Path-1, you get the Dent-Maker version. If you chose Path 2, you get Supersonic Glue. Dent-Maker- The gunner now wears gauntlets and has no glue containers. His muscles inflate. His mask shows anger. The gunner now Punches bloons really hard to inflict damage. Every punch deals a whopping 40 layer damage. After punching, the gunner's gauntlet opens and glues the bloon. Even ceramics are slowed by this glue. All bloons are slowed to 30% of their max speed. Bloons with a shell (Example- Ceramics) get their shells shattered instantly. Allows Camo Detection. Regen bloons lose their regeneration after getting hit. Supersonic Glue- The gunner now carries a rifle. He shoots a constant beam-like bullet barrage which glues bloons and slows them down by 5% every shot. This effect stacks to ∞. Every 2 shots on 1 bloon also deal 1 damage. He reloads after every wave. Price- Your Soul. Just joking! The Real Price- 65000. Woah man... This sure takes a heck of time! Signatures of Every Contributor #ZathusTheMageV #Magic Man 0oh Category:Gameplay Mechanics